hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 13
Show #13 (K-13 REV) *Original airdate: November 30, 1968 *Known repeat airdate: May 3, 1969 TV Guide summary: The mariachi-tuned Dilly Sisters return, and the Splits offer "A Place For The Music To Come Out" and "We're The Banana Splits." Rundown: Show #K-13 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (25, 26) *A member of the Sour Grapes Bunch asks Drooper to borrow a big hammer. Drooper obliges and in return, the gang member hits Drooper, Bingo and Fleegle over the head with it. (26) *Secret Password (Circle) (26) *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. (25) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Fabulous Fair.” Bakaar decides to hold a fair, offering a bag of gold to all contest winners, particularly the race involving his mechanical horse. The Arabian Knights don disguises and win all the contests, but when it is time to claim the prizes, Bakaar “unmasks” them and orders them to the dungeon. Only the fast actions of Bez as a wild bull saves his friends, and the gold is happily distributed to the cheering crowd. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (25) *Fleegle asks Drooper to secure all the doors and windows. When Drooper opens the clubhouse door, the Dilly Sisters are back. This time they sing “Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-yay.” (26) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Half past Tuesday) *Bingo introduces “Danger Island.” (26) *Danger Island 25: A fight begins between Mu-tan and his Skeleton Men and Dr. Haydn, Morgan, Link and Chongo. Mu-tan escapes, but drops the map in the river. After defeating the Skeleton Men, Dr. Haydn and his party follow Mu-tan, but the Doctor tells them to let him go, that it is more important to find the map. They begin their search and Chongo finds the map. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (25) *Danger Island 26: Mu-tan returns to the Skeleton Chief to demand more men. The Chief grants his request, but orders Mu-tan to capture Dr. Haydn and his party or die. As Dr. Haydn and the others travel through the caves to the lost city of Tobanya, Chongo is attacked by a giant bat, which Morgan is able to scare off. However, upon entering another cave, they are not so lucky. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (26) *Drooper opens the clubhouse door. The Dilly Sisters are still there. He looks through the Bananascope and cuckoo clock. They’re in there, too. (26) *Riddle Time (Baby banana) (26) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Dear Drooper (Hip boots) *Bingo remarks that he’s always wanted to fly, and asks Mildred The Robot to make him a bird. She obliges by turning him into a roast chicken, which Fleegle cannot resist. As Fleegle is about to take a bite, the chicken turns into Snorky. (25) *Banana Splits News: Little Bobby Dimples poured chocolate syrup all over his pet bunny, because he’s always liked chocolate covered bunnies. *Drooper answers the phone. It’s the Dilly Sisters. He goes to the mailbox. They’re in there, too. (26) *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. (26) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Outlaw Archer.” D’Artangan assumes the guise of a thief to trap the Outlaw Archer. Tooly complicates matters by tagging along, and both are soon captured. The remaining Musketeers rush to their rescue, but not before Tooly barely escapes drowning. When the Archer saves his life, the Musketeers express their gratitude by refusing to arrest the outlaw, stating, “How can we arrest someone we never saw?” (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (26) *Drooper takes out the trash. He throws a bag of garbage into the trash can, and is surprised when the trash can does not react. He lifts the lid and is sprayed with snow. *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Lot of baloney) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Song: “A Place For The Music To Come Out” (25) *The Dilly Sisters serenade Fleegle and Drooper one last time. (26) *Drooper plugs next week’s “Micro-Venture.” *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index